Magic Wars Preview
by Sarah Pevensie
Summary: A sneak peek on an upcoming fanfiction trilogy, combining Harry Potter with themes and stories from Star Wars.


**Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth Be With You All! As a special treat, I'm releasing a sneak preview of an upcoming fan fiction trilogy story coming soon online. It is the first chapter that takes place in the Harry Potter Universe with their stories very similar to the Star Wars Trilogy, only standing on its own (and yes, the title is a bit lame and you'll be expecting familiar twists along the way, but I hope you'll enjoy it either way). Have fun reading, and let me know what you think!**

The dark night was illuminated with colors of spells, shooting against two large groups across each other. One group was defending an old warehouse against the enemy, while the other group (the enemy) was attacking the apposing group. The wizarding battle between good and evil went on for a long time, both determined to win. Left and right, people were getting shot by either the innocent red beams that knocks them unconscious or the green ominous beams that quickly ended their lives.

It was another battle to add to the many battle of a long war in the Wizarding World. What's worse is that the Muggle World was in the middle of it all. And now, the Death Eaters, and their leader, Voldemort, seemed to be winning in this battle.

And, it appeared that the Death Eaters were winning in the battle taking place right now.

"THEY'RE COMING CLOSER!" The Wizard leader shouted at the wizards and witches who were firing at the Death Eaters. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO WORK HARDER! FIRE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Not only did the wizards and witches fired with their wands, they started firing muggle weapons, such as guns and grenade. It seemed to slow the Death Eaters down, but there were just too many of them.

"We can't hold them much longer, sir!" one of the Wizard shouted over the battle sounds.

"Just keep trying; we don't have much choice," the Wizard leader commanded, but, deep down, he knew that their situation was hopeless.

They were going to fail.

* * *

Hermione Weasely watched from the window of the warehouse in misery. She could see, from the view, that there were too many Death Eaters coming right for them. It wouldn't be long now until they all become captives to the Death Eaters. Unless their plan works.

Her eyes closed as a single tear fell down her cheek at the tragic memory of her past. Of her best friend. Lost forever.

"Hermione," a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see her husband, Ron Weasely, out of breath. He held out a flask that was filled with silver strings to her.

Hermione sighed in relief. "You got it."

"Yeah," Ron said, quickly giving the flask to Hermione. She carefully placed it inside her beaded bag. "How's it going out there?"

She shook her head sadly. "Not good." She turned back to the window, where the battle was still going on. "It won't be long now."

"At least we got time," Ron assured his wife. "As long as they're distracted, we can get out and escape."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to leave them behind."

"Hermione," Ron gently and lovingly grabbed her arms, turning her to face him. "We know what they're here for, and we have what we came for. Now, all we need to do is return to Hogwarts and everything will fall into place. Everything will be fine."

Hermione stared at his warm and truthful eyes, though she did see a hint of uncertainty in them. But she didn't question him and instead nodded. "You're right. This might finally change everything for us."

"Then we better go while we still have the chance."

"Right. I'll go get Lily. You meet us at the back door."

Ron hesitated at first, not sure if he should leave his wife, but he learned long ago to never doubt her, so he said, "Okay." He kissed her briefly. "I love you."

Hermione smiled, despite the circumstances. "I love you too."

Ron squeezed her arms warmly before he ran off. Hermione glanced at the window one last time before she too ran off.

She ran down a hallway and turned around the corner until she stopped at the first door to a bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Lily, time to go." She waited for a moment and, when nothing happened, she knocked again. "Lily, come on, we need to leave now!" Still nothing.

Hermione groaned in frustration. _That girl is as stubborn as a mule. She certainly is like Ginny-_

Hermione paused, her heart heavy at the thought of her best friend. But she didn't have time to mourn again. And she certainly didn't have time for Lily's stubbornness, just because she wasn't allowed to join the fight.

"Lily Weasely, you get your butt out of that room this instant young lady or else I'm coming in there!"

Once again, no response.

Hermione turned the knob, only for it to be locked. She quickly pulled out her wand from her inside jacket pocket and pointed it at the knob.

"_Alohamora._"

The door unlocked with a _click_. Hermione turned the knob and opened the door.

What she saw before her was an empty room; no Lily in sight. Worried, Hermione looked all over the bedroom. It wasn't until she realized that Lily's wand was missing that Hermione figured out where that girl was.

"Lily," Hermione mumbled in annoyance as she ran out the room, her wand tight in her hand.

* * *

Lily ran to join the other fighters, her wand tightly in her hand. A thrill of excitement flowed down her veins as she became part of the battle. She was never allowed to fight in a battle before and she never felt so alive. She shouted out spells after spells at the Death Eaters coming her way, knocking down more and more of them. Her red hair swished around as Lily surprised a nearby Death Eater by pulling out her secret emergency gun (from under the sleeve of her jeans) and shot him from a mile away. Lily then hid her gun and went back to shooting spells.

The more she fought, the more exhilarating she got.

"Lily," a voice shouted at her. She turned to see Boot running to her with a disapproved look. Lily rolled her eyes, she knew what was to come. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Lily responded. "I'm where I'm suppose to be: fighting the Death Eaters!"

"You're not suppose to be here; you're too young!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Mr. Boot!" She stopped to fire a few stunning spells at Death Eaters. "I'm 14 years old, for Godric's sakes! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm afraid he's right, Ms. Weasely," the Wizard Leader said as he approached her. "You're not allowed here. This battle is already getting out of hand. You need to leave now."

Lily stared hard at the leader, who was tall, buffed, and had a single scar down his cheek, tattoos crawling on his arm. She could never remember his name, but she had nicknamed him Drags, short for Dragon (as in, whenever he speaks, his words where like powerful flames) and he had allowed her to call him that.

Lily kept her feet firmly on the ground and was about to retorted when, suddenly, a horrified scream came and the wizards and witches were slowly backing up in fear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Drags demanded, though the wizards and witches didn't answer, only shooting spells at the enemies, but with hesitation. Lily felt a strong tension among the crowd, which greatly worried her.

Finally, one of the wizard, whom Lily remembered was the lookout for the wizards, stumbled upon them with immense fear in his eyes.

Drags came to the horrified wizard and steadied him in an attempt to calm him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The Lookout wizard stared at the leader and chillingly answered with a stutter, "H-h-h-he . . . He's here . . . H-he's out there . . . He's coming . . ."

"Who," Drags shook him. "Who's here? Tell me, d*mnit, tell me! Who?!"

"General Pythius."

Lily froze in terror and could see the others turning paler. She knew very well who _he_ was. Ron and Hermione had told her enough about _him_. Even to this day, she knew that going up against _him_ would be suicidal. Anyone _he_ captures were never seen again. _He_ destroys everything in _his_ path and was even colder than snow. _He_ was the only one among the Death Eaters to never take _his_ mask off. Ever.

_He_ was You-Know-Who's right-hand man and controlled almost everything with an iron fist.

_He_ was almost as worse as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

And if _he _was here, in battle . . . All chances of winning this battle were instantly burned to ashes, along with the hopes of surviving today.

"Lily!" She jumped at a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Hermione marching up to her with an angry look. "How dare you come here when I specifically told you not to! I have had it with you always sneaking off just to join in the fight! And don't give me that crap about you not being a child; I know you're not! But this is certainly a poor excuse to prove your adulthood by endangering your life and . . ."

Hermione finally stopped when she noticed Lily's unresponsive and terrified look. She looked over to the other wizards, seeing the same look on them. "What's happened?"

"Pythius is here," Drags said, trying to recover from the shock at the news. Now it was Hermione's turn to become very pale. Lily spotted Hermione's hand moving to her beaded bag. This only horrified Lily even more; she understood what was in the bag.

"We have to disapparate now," Lily said desperately.

"We can't," Boot said. "This entire area is covered with an anti-disapparation junx, which is the only reason why we can't all leave right now."

"A gift from the Death Eaters, no doubt," Drags mumbled, then turned to the girls with an urgent look. "You two need to get out of here! We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

"But they'll capture all of you," Lily protested. "You have to get out, too!"

Drags smirked ruefully. "I appreciate the concern, Red. But my place is here. You need to finish this mission or else this whole thing would have been for nothing. Show me you're not a kid, okay?"

Lily hesitated, then nodded with disheartened eyes. The moment was broken when the wizards and witches started shouting in desperation as the Death Eaters were coming closer and closer.

"Go! Now!" Drags pulled out his gun and ran toward the heat of the battle.

Lily gazed at the battle until Hermione grabbed her hand. "Lily, come on!" Without another word, they ran to the opposite direction, toward the Warehouse, with the battle behind them. Lily was tempted to look around and join them, but she knew there was something else more important than the battle: the mission.

They ran all the way to the back of the Warehouse and rushed to the back door, where an anxious Ron was waiting for them.

"What happened," Ron asked them.

"I'll tell you on the way. But we really need to go, now!"

Ron nodded, and the three of them ran off into the forest, away from the Warehouse and the losing battle.

* * *

It wasn't long before the battle was finally over, with the Death Eaters standing victoriously. They were now gathering the surviving wizards and witches together, taking their wands and Muggle weapons from them. Some of the Death Eaters went inside the Warehouse, searching for any more survivors and a certain something very special. The reason why they were there in the first place.

Pythius silently and slowly walked through the field, with a hint of threat in the air. His face, covered by a mask, looked over the area, where some dead and unconscious bodies from both sides lay.

Soon, Pythius entered the front yard and stood very still, scanning the entire place. There were a group of Death Eaters guarding prisoners on the far left side of the yard and the rest gathering around him, as if waiting for his orders. They walked cautiously around their leader with their heads, masked and not masked, bowed very low with obvious fear of him.

They all waited until the other Death Eaters from inside the building finally came out of the Warehouse. Unfortunately, they came up to their leader with empty hands.

"We didn't find it, sir," one of them reported with a shaky voice. "We've looked everywhere, but there was no sign of it inside."

Pythius paused at the moment, causing the Death Eaters to panic for their lives. Then, with a cold and low voice, Pythius said, "Bring me one of the captives."

Relieved that their leader didn't kill them, they went to the prisoners and return with a bounded captive with a scar on his cheek and a tattoo on his arm. The man stared at Pythius with a brave look, but even he had a tiny indication of terror for the masked leader.

Pythius slowly took out his wand and pointed at the captive's forehead. "Where are the memories of Yaxley?"

The captive said nothing, continuing to stare hard at him.

"Where are they? I know you have an idea on where they are. Now talk."

The captive smirked and mumbled, "All you need to know is that it's far away from you. And there's no way you're getting it back."

Pythius paused again. The Death Eaters watched on, hoping for their leader to torture the scum.

"_Legilimens,_" Pythius suddenly said.

The captive abruptly screamed, his eyes widening as Pythius entered into his mind. The Death Eaters waited patiently, watching their leader pointing his wand at the captive's mind and ignoring the horrible screaming of the suffering captive.

Finally, after what felt like a few minutes, Pythius left the captive's mind and the captive fell to the ground, unconscious.

Pythius paused for a long moment and the Death Eaters wisely stayed silent. Then, Pythius turned to the Death Eaters. "There was a Mudblood witch here who has the memories in her beaded bag. If she's not here, then she must have escaped into the forest. Find her and bring her and her bag to me, or else."

The Death Eaters nodded and quickly ran off. They pulled out their flying brooms and flew off into the forest.

All the while, Pythius stared at the forest for a while, in deep thought.

"What should we do with him, my lord," one of the Death Eaters timidly asked him, pulling Pythius out of his thoughts and away from the forest. The timid Death Eater was pointing at the captive, still unconscious. Pythius stared at him as if thinking.

"Put him back with the other captives. As soon as they arrive with the Mudblood witch, we'll take them all back to the Ministry of Power."

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Lily finally stopped, out of breath. They have been running for a while, trying to find an area where they could disapparate out of there. But, no matter where they went, they could not find one place to disapparate. The noises of the battle had stopped a moment ago and Lily was sure she wasn't the only one who chillingly knew who had won and who had lost.

"Try again," Hermione was able to say. Grabbing her and Lily's hand, Ron tried to disapparate them all once more. But, once again, nothing happened.

"Bloody H*ll," Ron muttered, causing Hermione to hiss at him, which he ignored. "It must have covered this entire country. How is that even possible?"

Hermione, the one who always came up with answers, just shrugged.

Lily looked around. "Maybe it only covers the entire forest. Why don't we try getting out of the forest?"

Ron groaned at the thought of running again, but Hermione said, "It's worth a try."

So, they ran through the forest together, tightly gripping each other's hand.

Suddenly, Ron stopped. "Wait, did you hear that?"

Lily and Hermione paused to listen. "Hear what," Lily asked.

Ron's face was slowly losing color. "Broomsticks. Coming this way."

"Now really, Ronald, how can you hear broomsticks-"

"RUN!" Ron shouted, casting a shield over them. Just in time to save them from a spell about to hit them from the sky. There, flying on broomsticks up in the sky, were Death Eaters advancing toward them.

The three of them now ran as fast as they could, all the while shooting stunning spells at the Death Eaters. They were coming very close, shooting spells at them while avoiding their enemies'' spells. The trio tried to block the Death Eaters with what was in the forest (like moving trees to block their way), which only slowed them a bit.

Just then, a spell hit the ground, causing it to burst like an explosion.

Lily was hit from the impact of the ground explosion and fell hard.

She screamed, clutching her leg. It had been broken.

"LILY!" Hermione cried when she saw Lily. She tried to go and help Lily, but Ron pulled her back. "NO! LET ME GO! LILY!"

"I'll be fine," Lily called back, trying to hide the fact that she was scared and in serious pain. "Go on without me!"

"NOOOOO!" Hermione struggled desperately to save Lily, but Ron held onto her and moved backward.

They disappeared deeper into the forest, but Lily could still hear the cries of Hermione, tearing Lily's heart apart. She had never been separated from them before, but it was the right thing to do.

When she spotted Death Eaters about to follow Ron and Hermione, Lily decided to risk it by distracting them long enough. She pulled out her gun and fired at the Death Eaters, hitting two of them. The other Death Eaters stopped to see her and shot a few spells at her. Lily was able to avoid them, even though she had limited movement from her broken leg.

Right before one of their stunning spells actually hit her, Lily heard a distant sound of a _crack_ and she knew from that moment that Ron and Hermione had finally disapparate away.

Lily smiled, falling into unconsciousness. There was still hope.

* * *

Pythius was, once again, pulled out from his thoughts when the other Death Eaters returned. Only, they didn't bring the mudblood woman.

They were carrying an unconscious teenage girl over to their general, feeling terrified that they had failed their mission and will soon be punished horribly. They tied the girl's wrists behind her and held her up. Her leg was in an uncomfortable position, proving to Pythius that her leg had recently been broken.

One of the Death Eaters slowly approached to the thankfully patient Pythius, his head very low.

"Let me guess," Pythius spoke before the Death Eater could speak. The Death Eater flinched at the dark tone of his leader's voice. "You let her escape."

The Death Eater bowed even lower and said with a shaky voice, "I-it wasn't our fault! W-w-we almost had her! I s-swear!"

"But you were too late."

"Yes, but w-we did catch this girl, who s-seems to be very close to the Mudblood, s-sir! Perhaps she knows where the M-mudblood has gone to with the m-memories!"

Pythius glanced over at the girl. "Revive her, then."

And they did. The girl's eyes fluttered open, only for them to shot wide open at her current situation, her hands bounded together, one of her legs broken, and two Death Eaters holding her arms tightly. When she saw Pythius right in front of her, the girl froze in terror, but stood her ground and tried to appear brave before her enemies.

"So," the girl spoke with a strong voice, but with a very slight shake of fear. "You must be the famous General Pythius. I must be honored to be in you presence. Though you don't look as intimidating as I've heard you would be-"

Pythius swiftly cut her off by grabbing her neck, silencing her. "It would be wise of you to not overdo your confidence . . . If you don't want you life to end so soon."

The girl just stared at him with a hard look, though it didn't hide her terror of him.

"State your name."

"Lily Weasely."

Pythius paused. "Who are your parents?"

"Ron and Hermione Weasely."

He paused again to let her words sink in. "Where have they gone to?"

Lily stayed silent.

"Where are those memories?"

Still, she didn't speak.

Pythius tightened her neck, causing her to choke and struggle to breath. "I will not ask again, so you might as well answer."

Lily shook her head. Then, the next thing Pythius did was enter into her mind. However, instead of seeing her memories, he saw a wall. He tried destroying the wall, but the wall was too strong. So, he pulled out and stared dead straight at her.

"You have been trained well, I must admit. But we have other ways to make you talk."

He released her neck, who gasped deeply, and turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Put her with the rest of the prisoners. We'll take them all to the Ministry of Power for questioning."


End file.
